


The Tiger

by ComplimentaryCuller



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: "The Tiger" by Nael age 6, Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, no shipping only killing nazis, we're goin off the rails kids, you watch these movies don't @me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplimentaryCuller/pseuds/ComplimentaryCuller
Summary: The tigerHe destroyed his cageYesYESThe tiger is out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Tiger

  1. _ Do not remove the muzzle unless absolutely necessary._

There are many rules for using the Soldier. Some more important than others, the first three in particular. But the very first, the most important, is that.  _ Do not remove the muzzle. _

Allowing it to speak leads only to trouble. 

The Soldier has a peculiar talent of convincing people it is human. Of convincing them that what they are doing is wrong. That it does not need the wipes. That it is safe to be around. That it can be trusted. That it is a friend.

  1. _ Restrain whenever in a secure location._

Remember what happened to Gregor. You do not look away from a cornered animal, for fear it strikes when you least expect it.

It is fast and strong and deadly, as it was made to be, and it is not to be taken lightly.

  1. _ Keep sedated unless on missions._

It was made to be superhuman; unless it is suppressed, it cannot be contained.

There were many rules for dealing with the Soldier, found through trial and subsequent deaths. The Russians carefully documented them, making sure that they could minimize loss of personnel and resources.

They did not share these rules with the Americans. 

* * *

The tiger.

The Asset waits. It watches. It strikes up conversation, offers input on plans, is helpful, loyal, a good asset. It does not make sudden movements, does not resist, why would you need to restrain it? It is placid and gentle, relaxed shoulders, uncoiled, sedating it would only slow it down to useless levels. It holds the tools of the technicians, gently improves plans, does security checks of the facility to ensure safety. It is loyal. It is obedient. The Asset is a dog following at their heels,  _ sit stay spy report roll over shoot kill capture play dead shake. _ Better than a dog, because it does not ask for rewards, it does not whine or beg.

The Russian put their Soldier in a small cage, kept there with punishment and pain. 

The Americans did not notice when their cage was slowly weakened.

In Siberia, there are tigers, forged in cold and struggle, fierce and wild. They cannot be allowed any freedom, because they will  _ take  _ it. Their cages must be strong, or they will break out.

He destroyed his cage.

The Asset patrols the halls as an all-personnel meeting it held, security sitting on metal folding chairs because  _ of course they’re safe, the Asset is the greatest weapon of the century, and it obeys them. _

The facility imploded in flames, and any survivors that struggled out from the ashes fell with bullets in their heads.

Yes.

YES.

The Asset disappeared into the night, pockets and bag heavy with cash and weapons, all records of his existence wiped from the mainframes, Russian and American both; the trackers embedded in his body and arm are destroyed, dumped into the flaming wreck, no trace of him physically or electronically. A ghost. Or a ghostly-white predator, striped black.

The tiger is out.


End file.
